


the doctor's gardens

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Exploring the TARDIS, F/F, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, doctor who - Freeform, tardis gardens, thasmin, there is smut in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor has fallen and is still falling for Yaz, and wanders through the tardis's gardens, daydreaming.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. One

the Doctor could hear whispers, slighter than slight, as she roamed the corridor.   
she walked towards the voices - Yaz, she knew, and a woman who she couldn't quite name.   
_"If he's written about me, I can ascertain his true sentiments."_  
 _"Or... ...you could try asking him."_  
 _"I have. His answers only increase the enigma."_  
she smiled to herself, mind elsewhere, slumping back against the wall to be out of sight.   
But she could see them talking, hear Yaz's soft laugh, and she pressed her ear to the wall, in hopes of hearing more.  
 _"I know someone like that."_  
"This enigmatic person of yours... ...would you trade them for reliable and dull?"  
Enigmatic, she thought to herself. Who could that have been? someone from recent travels?  
"My person's a bit different."  
she couldn't hope. not anymore. not after everything. there was no room for hope. no room for speculation. there was only daydreaming late into the night, caffeine and wandering through the tardis's gardens. She plucked violets and peonies, plants that rooted into the dirt that she did not know where from, drying them and pressing them in books. There was even one instance of plucking petals off of a deep-navy chrysanthemum, whispering she loves me, she loves me not... but every time, she fell asleep before plucking the thousandth petal.   
She never understood why she needed sleep - her previous regenerations had not. She had dreams - dreams she was afraid to name, afraid to mention. afraid to understand.   
But now, she simply listened to them, listened to her voice - wondering. 

"Doc?"   
She opened her eyes, eyelashes fluttering up to reveal Yaz. for a moment, she panicked. _she can't know this. Maybe she already knows. I can't - she can't know. hide the crimson that comes to your cheeks and hold it down._  
"Just looking for you. Come, we need to go back to Byron. My excuse won't last that long."  
She walked up and flitted away, coat trailing behind her like the wings of a butterfly. 

_____

It was night, in the tardis at least. The Doctor walked through the fields of flowers. How terrible, she thought, that the most beautiful flowers die first.  
She walked to the rose at the edge of the plowed soil and watered it carefully, tending to the hydrangeas beside it.   
There was a terrace made entirely of carved, painted wood - and in the center there lay a single pot.  
The flower did not have a species name, but its pollen and petals were covered in galaxies and stars, each petal a swirl of dark blues and greens, freckled with blinding white.   
The flower did not have a species name, but she called it Yasmin. Yasmin Khan. 

She went back inside, closing the door behind her and placing her watering can at the front of the door when a figure emerged from the hallway.  
Yaz, yawning, messy hair tumbling down her shoulders, wearing pajamas.   
the Doctor froze, and spread an automatic smile across her face.   
"Yaz! weren't expecting to see you here."   
Yaz nodded, and gazed out of the window to the garden's fields.   
"You never told me you had a garden. Is it alright if i - i haven't slept in a while."  
"Of course. Be careful not to tread the dirt back in."  
She nodded, and followed her outside. 

They walked through the fields, the Doctor occasionally pointing out a few rare species, Yaz reaching to touch the petals and inhale their scent.   
"These are beautiful. these are all beautiful."   
The Doctor smiled, eyes on the pathway, thinking not as beautiful as you.

___

It happened every night - they would walk out together, choosing different winding paths and stopping to observe them.   
Sometimes they walked in silence, but others they would smile at each other, and at times - at times the Doctor gazed at her companion for a bit too long.   
Yaz had never asked about the terrace, never walked there or gazed at the flower's starry, paint-like appearance.   
There was one night, however.   
The doctor had found the door open, pushing it lightly.   
She stepped out, and she knew. A figure was silhouetted against the wooden walls, and she ran. She ran until her breath gave out, and stopped at the steps, her coat left behind, maroon-striped shirt fluttering in the wind.   
"Yaz, I-"   
"Why," she heard her kind voice say, "Does this have my name on the plaque?"  
She should have known. She should have known to remove it, she should have kept it only in her memory - or at least have built a perception filter around it, so that this moment, this day, would never come.   
but she couldn't escape. she couldn't run, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much her hearts raced. 

she chose to be brave. 

"Yaz -"  
but she couldn't the words out, couldn't speak because her breath was caught in her throat.  
she grabbed a stick of charcoal from her days as the man with fluffy hair, and scratched out five simple words -   
i'm in love with you.  
she hesitated, and wrote a sixth -   
sorry. 

She closed her eyes, scrunching them before opening them again, like a grenade would demolish the garden and she needed to shield her eyes from the blow -   
but no blow came.   
She saw a smile etched across Yaz's face, and her pulse rocketed.   
"How's this for an answer?"   
Yaz walked over to the doctor, and kissed her softly, delicately, on the lips, warm hands pressed to the coldness of the other's face.  
she tasted like the smell of pine, and the doctor pulled back for a moment.   
she wrapped her arms around Yaz's waist, and pulled her in for another kiss - somewhat less soft, and somewhat more passionate -   
and for a moment, the stars all gazed back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Graham learn about the relationship, and fluff ensues.

the next night, the Doctor was waiting by the doorway, green plastic watering can in hand, a sunflower tucked into her hair. Yaz walked towards her, down the hallway, smiling and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She opened the door and they stepped out, into the warm but cold air that smelled of rain and fresh soil. they walked in silence for a moment, shoes treading on the dirt, before yaz brushed her warm fingers against the cold of the doctor's, and they continued walking, hands intertwined and warm together.   
"I -"   
they stopped for a moment, Yaz gazing into the doctor's soft hazel eyes.  
"What?"  
"I've loved you - I've loved you for a while."  
warmth spread through the time lord's chest, that familiar warmth that she had felt every night, daydreaming.   
she cleared her throat. "I was talking - I was talking to the woman we found when we were with Byron, and she asked me if i would trade my person - the one i had told her i loved - for someone dull."  
the Doctor remembered, but she didn't tell. she held it close to her hearts, and smiled.   
"And I realized - I realized i loved you. Loved you more than I had loved anyone in my life before you came. I couldn't trade you in for anyone - because i love you. I love the curve of your smile, i love your eyes and your hair and your bubbly laugh and your habit of rambling too much about things that no one can understand."  
In the fields of wildflowers and petunias and chrysanthemums, they kissed until they were drunk off of each other's lips.

they pointed to the ones that reminded her of gallifrey, the blood-orange ones the color of the skies.   
"I'm afraid to label this, because i'm afraid it'll ruin everything."  
"It could never ruin everything", Yaz smiled. she squeezed the doctor's hand. "Maybe - I could callyoumygirlfriend?"  
The doctor flushed crimson, and stuttered for a moment, eventually nodding and kissing her again.   
"I like that." 

they walked back towards the door, and the doctor opened it, placing the empty watering can by the door and brushing off mud from her boots.   
"Good night, Yasmin Khan."  
"Good night, Doctor."  
Yaz held the small of the doctor's waist, bringing her in for a dizzying kiss before walking away, looking back every couple seconds as she disappeared into the corridor.   
The Doctor smiled, still tasting the strawberry mint of her girlfriend - her girlfriend's lips. 

Deep into Yaz's room in the tardis, she whispered her nightly prayer, afterwards laying on her comforter, staring up at the ceiling and remembering the kiss that she'd left a few minutes ago.   
She fell asleep for the first time in a while, dreaming of the Doctor's lips. 

The woman with dirt-stained blue trousers walked back out into the garden, wandering through a passageway she'd never taken with anyone else. She walked until she saw a small room hidden beneath some trees, and opened the wooden door to find a large, beautiful room with wooden walls. Vases adorned the shelves, along with leather-bound books in hundreds of languages. In the corner of the room sat a simple gray bed - with a puffy duvet. She shed her shoes and walked to the drawers, slipping off her clothes and dressing in an oversized sweater and underwear, ducking under the covers and laying her head against the cold, clean pillow.   
She fell asleep to daydreams of Yaz, her lips and smile and other things. 

__

the Doctor walked into the console room of the tardis, white coat whispering behind her as she fiddled with the controls.   
"Alright, gang. Where to next?"  
Graham and Ryan walked into the room, sleep covering their eyes. Yaz then entered the room, dressed in jeans and her leather jacket, parts of her hair pulled up into two small buns.   
"'morning," she said, walking up to everyone and sitting on the circular dials at the edge of the tardis, followed by Graham and Ryan.   
"So," Ryan asked, smiling, "What have you been up to these days?"  
she flushed, the words "absolutely nothing" escaping her mouth.  
Graham looked at him, leaning over and saying "I think you owe me twenty quid."  
  
"You people are impossible," she laughed, frustrated. 

The doctor walked over to them.   
"Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing, Doc," Graham said. "Just embarrassing yaz about her infatuation with you."   
"Grandad!" Ryan elbowed him  
"Hey! you were going to say it if i hadn't."

The doctor laughed, offering a hand to Yaz. She took it, and kissed the doctor softly.

Ryan brought twenty quid from his pocket, stuffing it in Graham's hand.

__

the adventures continued as normal, but occasionally Graham and Ryan would walk into the control room to find them snogging above the earth, legs dangling out of the tardis's doors.   
In these instances, they smiled and walked back to their rooms, bantering back and forth about their predictions of when it was going to happen and arguing over who was right.   
Every night, the Doctor and Yaz walked through the fields, kissing and watering the plants. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially smut. a short chapter.

It began around five nights later - when Yaz was about to kiss the doctor goodbye.   
she hesitated for a moment, and asked a question the doctor was too afraid to ask -  
"Maybe - maybe i didn't have to leave tonight?"  
her twin heartbeats raced, and she nodded, understanding. She opened the garden door back up again, leading her by the hand down the path - stepping over a small stone bridge by the trickling river, and into the trees and the room.   
"Time lord technology, remember? like the tardis."  
the doctor opened the door to the bedroom. she had no time to gaze out of the window at the view of the universe - because she was pushed back against the doorframe, soft brown hands tangled in the gold of her hair. she had no time to think before Yaz pressed their lips together, the sunshine that flowed through the window painting the doctor's smooth, pale skin. Yaz whispered against her lips - softly, but she could still hear - "Please." both of them understood, and the older one wrapped her delicate arms around the other's waist, leading her to the bed, stripping off the billowing white duvet and slowly laying them both down. they stayed there for a moment, the time lord leaning down on the edge of the bed, their lips inches away. they kissed like a hurricane, one that could not be contained, one that spread like wildflowers. The doctor peppered kisses down Yaz's jaw and neck, containing herself enough not to leave red hickeys across her skin. her cold hands brushed the skin underneath her pajamas - and she whispered below her ear, softly, warm breath hot against her skin, "Penguin pajamas?" 

somehow, that made Yaz blush crimson. she tugged at the blue rainbow-striped shirt, pulling it over her shoulders. 

the Doctor's hands roamed across yaz's chest, and she kissed down until she pressed her lips to her breast, hands on her back.   
a soft moan echoed across the room, and the doctor trailed her fingers across the hem of her pants, littering kisses across her stomach, blonde hair messy and scattered. she pulled down the cotton waistband, slipping them around her ankles, before kissing the skin above her wet underwear, Yaz biting down on her lip as she moved incredibly slowly, eventually speaking breathlessly -   
"Please, you're killing me right now -"  
she slid down the elastic band and traced circles around her labia, before carefully pressing in a finger, moving slowly. she slid back up to kiss the gasps and stifled moans out of Yaz's mouth, adding in a second finger and moving faster and faster, until yaz saw stars, felt the room sway and fall into darkness as she cried out, the doctor pumping her through the orgasm with heavy kisses and whispered sweet nothings against her neck. her breathing slowed, and soon enough she flipped the doctor over, kissing her until she was almost hopelessly destroyed, pulling off the remainder of their clothes and sliding her blue high-waisted trousers to the ground, kissing the wetness of her underwear and slipping it down, caressing her lips and teasing her entrance. the doctor moaned breathlessly, the feeling different from lonely nights in the tardis bedroom - she hadn't been loved in that sense in her new body. Yaz added more fingers and increased her pace, the doctor's pulses ricocheting and her hoarse cries echoing around the room, and she smiled breathlessly at the woman undone in her arms, hair splayed back on the pillowcase, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. as they both caught their breath, they lay tangled in each other's limbs, talking until they fell asleep, the Doctor curled inside Yaz's embrace. 

__

  
they awoke the next morning and lazily made out until it was too late to continue lying there, eventually having to dress and walk out like normal people.   
They wandered through the garden, hands intertwined, roaming through the tardis corridors to Graham and Ryan, whose eyes widened as they took in the sight - messy hair and wide smiles.   
silently, Graham passed Ryan a handful of coins. 


End file.
